Caleb's Mistake
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Buffy meets Xander’s Grandfather at the hospital.


Challenge 1758 (at Twisting the Hellmouth): Unusual Parentage

"BtVS/Harry Potter

I've seen stories where Xander is the long-lost son of (most often) Severus Snape, (sometimes) James Potter, and, a couple of times, Voldemort. Why don't we change it up a little?

Xander is:

Minerva McGonagall's son  
Molly Weasley's only surviving nephew (son of one of the Prewett brothers)  
Hermione Granger's cousin  
Nymphadora Tonks' younger brother

Or make up one of your own, but make sure it's well off the beaten path."

Mine of course being, Xander as the Grandson of Alastor Moody.

1234567890

Buffy stared at the strange man who was visiting Xander. He was old, had a strange blue eye that didn't stay still (except when it was looking at her when she walked in), a peg leg, a scared face, and a piece of his nose was missing. And to top it all off, he reminded her of Brendan Gleeson for some reason.

Still, despite the strange look of the man, the Slayer in her couldn't help but applaud him. Sitting next to Xander, but still in the corner that had no windows near it and faced the door, the man would have been prepared for anything that came in. Buffy couldn't help but be thankful that someone was here to protect Xander.

"Hey Xander," she said, trying not to cry at the sight of the bandages around his eye. The one that Caleb had put his thumb through. Xander turned to her, not at all surprised that someone was there.

"Hey Buff," Xander said. "C'mere. This is my grandfather Alastor Moody. Gran-da, this is Buffy Summers, one of my best friends."

"The Slayer too," Moody said in a gruff voice, surprising Buffy but not Xander. "Definitely one of the best friends a man could ask for. I should thank ya for looking out for my grandson here. Neither his father nor his mother is worth much in that regard, and I can't be around as much as I'd like."

"You told him I'm the Slayer?" Buffy asked.

"No," Moody said. "The people I work for keep track of who the current Slayer is, as well as all the potentials and the watchers, just in case those idiots at the Watcher Council try to get people in our organization. We're corrupt enough as it is, though you didn't here that from me. Wouldn't want to be charged with Disloyalty to Country and Treason." The last part was said mockingly.

Buffy took a better look at Xander's 'Gran-da', and could see the similarities. Moody's graying hair appeared to be the same color as Xander's (at least the part that wasn't gray), and if that chunk hadn't been missing from his nose, it would have been the exact same shape as Xander's, only bigger. Moody's normal eye was the same shade of brown as Xander's only remaining eye.

"So, you going to tell me who did this?" Moody asked. "All I can get out of Alexander is some mutterings about a 'psycho preacher guy'." Xander blushed, while both Moody and Buffy had amusement written on their faces.

"Xander's got it about right. Psycho preacher guy named Caleb, who's been targeting my girls. He's working with the First Evil. Not much else I can tell you, I don't even know who he is."

"How about a description?"

"He looks like Nathan Fillion in the same way you like Brendan Gleeson if that helps at all."

"Oh, it helps lass, it helps." The terrifying grin he gave off didn't scare her, but rather gave her an idea of what Caleb was about to go through.

1234567890

Giles sighed and put down the book he was researching in. Buffy had been eyeing him for the past several minutes, practically dancing in place.

"What is it you want to know Buffy?" he asked. Buffy took this as an invitation and sat down beside him.

"What do you know about a guy named Alastor Moody?" She wasn't worried about Xander in any way. Save for the demon girlfriends, Xander's judgment was damn near perfect. If he trusted Moody, so did she. Still, she didn't expect Giles' eyebrows to move up his forehead. She also had no idea they could get there that fast.

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody?" Giles asked her, in a rather squeaky voice.

"Well, if Mad-Eye has a really freaky blue eye that moves around all over the place, then yeah, that's the Alastor Moody I'm talking about."

"He's a wizard. A rather famous one at that."

"A wizard? Like Willow's a witch?"

"No, no. He's part of a group of wizards and witches that use wands as a focus. Most of the others in the demon world refer to them as Wand-Wavers. Mad-Eye Moody is an Auror, a special wizard that chases after known Dark-Wizards. They're like our police. Moody is rather famous for those he has captured. He's known to have never killed any of his opponents unless he had no other choice."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Not for his opponents. They're death's would have been a mercy killing with the way he attacked them. He's a good man, he'd never go after anyone unless he'd have undeniable proof, but he was rather vicious in the way he did it. Then again, considering that most of the people he went after were murderers and rapists, it's not surprising.

"Rumor was he had a daughter with the sister of a Dark Wizard. Said Dark Wizard is the one who took off the bit of his nose. Her name, I'm afraid, I can't really recall."

"Jessica?"

"Yes, that's it," Giles said, before getting an adorable (in Buffy's opinion) confused look on his face. "How did you know?"

"It's Xander's mom's name. I just went to visit Xander, and he introduced me to his Gran-da, Alastor Moody."

"Oh dear."

"Well, at least now I know Caleb is screwed for sure."

1234567890

Caleb never saw the red light of the stunner that hit him in the back before his world went black. He woke up a few hours later in a dungeon, chained to the wall.

"You won't be able to kill me," he said smugly to the man hidden in the shadows. "I've got powers you can't imagine."

Alastor Moody stepped out of the shadows with the same terrifying grin he had showed to Buffy. "Who said anything about killing ya lad? You made a mistake touching a member of my family. I'm not gonna let you die for a long time."

Caleb gulped, before he felt a pain he never felt before.

1234567890

Nathan Fillion is the one who played Caleb and Brendan Gleeson was the one who played Moody for those of you that didn't know.


End file.
